Buffy Alphabet
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: I'm bored and I thought this would be cool for my nieces' since I grew up with a Star Wars One.
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is my attempt at a Buffy alphabet so if you have a suggestion for a word that would fit better anywhere let me know. Otherwise, in a few weeks I'll make a short poem for each letter.  
  
Buffy Alphabet  
  
Angel  
  
Buffy  
  
Cordelia  
  
Dawn  
  
Ethan  
  
Faith  
  
Giles  
  
Harmony  
  
Initiative  
  
Joyce  
  
Kendra  
  
Luke  
  
Master  
  
Nerds  
  
Oz  
  
Parker  
  
Quentin  
  
Riley  
  
Spike  
  
Tara  
  
UC Sunnydale  
  
Vampires  
  
Willow  
  
Xander  
  
Yoko Factor  
  
Zeppo 


	2. Angel

A is for Angel  
  
Though brood  
  
Is your favorite mood  
  
Cheerleaders like you  
  
Oh, here comes Angelus, boo  
  
Now you have to go away  
  
To save the day  
  
In another city  
  
That is really pretty 


	3. Buffy

B is for Buffy  
  
Slayer by trade  
  
War against vampires wade  
  
Though you still sleep with them  
  
With consequences to come  
  
The friends by your side  
  
Like to hide  
  
But keep you connected to the world  
  
You are the chosen girl. 


	4. Cordelia

C is for Cordelia  
  
Total popular bitch through season one  
  
Season two Xander and you had fun  
  
Willow stole your man  
  
And Wes was you revenge plan?  
  
Always jealous of Buffy  
  
Left Sunnydale in a huffy  
  
To Angel Investigations you will go  
  
Suddenly you can actually steal a show. 


	5. Dawn

D is for Dawn  
  
Buffy's sister and the key  
  
Until Season Five did not see  
  
You and mom are the only people who like  
  
The sweet and cool Spike  
  
Admit girl you had a crush  
  
When Xander dated the lush  
  
Now your sister's going to train you  
  
Now all you need is a guy to woo. 


	6. Ethan

E is for Ethan  
  
Sort of Giles best friend  
  
Though he'll kill you in the end  
  
When you show up  
  
We learn more about Giles growing up  
  
Tattoos, demons, and bands  
  
You make Chaos roam the lands  
  
Costumes to Candy Bars  
  
You sell trips to the stars 


	7. Faith

F is for Faith  
  
Kick ass slayer  
  
Killed a guy and worked for the mayor  
  
You think men are the worst  
  
Yet you were Xander's first  
  
What is with the trying to steal B's guys?  
  
Just because you've broken all your Scooby ties  
  
Hope your prison cell is fun  
  
But your life is far from done. 


	8. Giles

G is for Giles  
  
The father figure for all  
  
Never saw Buffy's call  
  
Ripper in his English youth  
  
Now totally proper and couth  
  
Only non-evil Watcher, excluding Wes  
  
Librarian and seller of demon books for less  
  
Jenny, Joyce, and Olivia are the women in your life  
  
You'll never forget them, you take death in strife 


	9. Harmony

H is for Harmony  
  
Mall Rat who died before going to France  
  
Didn't even get nominated for homecoming queen at the dance  
  
How did you get someone as good as Spike  
  
Oh yeah you're a Buffy look alike  
  
You gave new meaning to the words Dumb Blonde  
  
When you tried to steal Dawn  
  
Never come back to Sunnydale  
  
Or Buffy will send you to Hell. 


	10. Initiative

I is for the Initiative  
  
Soldiers and Scientists never kiss  
  
Demons from the world dismiss  
  
Chips and Hybrids are your hallmarks  
  
Yet afraid to go out alone in the dark  
  
Your facility is big  
  
Psychology makes most people wig  
  
Your toys are no match  
  
For the Buffy catch 


	11. Joyce

J is for Joyce  
  
The Slayer's Mom, could yell on a whim  
  
Ted and Giles couldn't compete with the Musuem  
  
Hated Angel with a Passion  
  
Liked Riley in an okay fashion  
  
Yet, Spike was your favorite  
  
The Vampire Clause, Waver it!  
  
To you everyone lied  
  
Of a Brain Tumor died 


	12. Kendra

K is for Kendra  
  
Second Slayer with an accent  
  
Fighting was your transient  
  
Angel you tried to kill  
  
Because you had no free will  
  
On planes you ride  
  
It just matters where inside  
  
Mr. Pointy was your stake  
  
Dru gave you a horrible wake 


	13. Luke

L is for Luke  
  
The Master's Vessel  
  
Leaving humans desol  
  
You Killed Jesse  
  
Probably very messy  
  
At the Bronze you ate  
  
But couldn't keep track of how late  
  
When Buffy attacked  
  
And your minions lacked 


	14. Master

M is for Master  
  
  
  
Creator of the best Vampire family Was the first of Buffy's bite marks three Looked like a bat That in a buried church sat Until Slayer blood released him Taught the Anointed One on a whim Officially died when a sledge hammer crushed his bones Buffy was giving off the bitca jones 


	15. Nerds

N is for Nerds  
  
  
  
Warren, Andrew, and Jonathan teamed up Proving that they're all a sick little pup Warren: girl-robot maker and real-girl killer Died by the hands of a ticked off evil magic willer Andrew: unknown for his monkeys at the school play His first role was one that could not be shot in the day Jonathan: always an extra few times a star Is the best guy in the group by far 


	16. Oz

O is for Oz  
  
  
  
Man of few words Wanted to play the e flat diminished ninth cord Turned into a werewolf by your cousin  
  
How many full moons in a year- a dozen  
  
When you got Willow into your van You had a very 'Scott Evil' plan Which hair color this week black, brown, or red You left after Veruca was dead 


	17. Parker

P is for Parker  
  
  
  
Parker the Player that's what you are The way you treat women you won't get very far 'Carpe Diem' that's what you say Just so the girls will be willing to play How dare you treat Buffy like a piece of meat Willow gave you an awesome verbal defeat Buffy and Riley both hit you hard Staying on the show just wasn't in your cards 


	18. Quentin

Q is for Quentin  
  
  
  
Leader of the Watchers Council, you pay the bill You expect every Slayer to bend to your will Fired Giles and sent Wes in his place Buffy fired you oh what a disgrace Think you know it all because you read the books In the field, it has a completely different look Give Buffy money you stupid jerk It's not like she's not doing your work 


	19. Riley

R is for Riley  
  
  
  
Iowa clean-cut soldier it's true Used Willow advise on Buffy to woo Psychology TA all day At night, you hurt the demons in your way Helped chip Spike and create Adam You always called Professor Walsh Madam Lose all your power and the girl You leaving made all of us twirl 


	20. Spike

S is for Spike  
  
  
  
William the Bloody awful poet Had his life change in a moment As a Scourge of Europe you had fun Until Angel's Soul was won Ran around with Dru for years Till she left you full of tears A chip and Harmony soon to unfurl Not realizing Buffy was your whole world 


	21. Tara

T is for Tara  
  
  
  
Witch from a horrible family of males Willow told you Scooby tales A locator spell you tried to ruin You turning into a demon you know when Glory and Willow wiping your mind Was not very kind Broke up with Willow and got back together In Buffyland there is never fair weather 


	22. UC Sunnydale

U is for UC Sunnydale  
  
  
  
  
  
College Campus full of kids  
  
On all the death parties tried to keep a lid Sororities and Frats Scatter and fall like that Roommates, Beer, and other sins To a dark campus supports lends Luckily, a Slayer and the Initiative are at hand To save the campus and the land 


	23. Vampires

V is for Vampires  
  
  
  
Bloodsuckers or the undead By a leader have to be lead Minions and Lackeys not very smart When Slayers come by and stab you in the heart Sunlight, Holy objects, and decapitation; also a problem Happy meals with legs: rob them Dust to dust you were created Your special effects have been updated 


	24. Willow

W is for Willow  
  
  
  
Red headed, shy, computer hacking, Jew Witch and Lesbian by the time you are through Number One Oz groupie in high school I can't believe Percy thought you were uncool Stage fright has always been your biggest fear Wearing that Vamp Willow red-leather thing oh dear Too much magic everyone said Until Warren ended up dead 


	25. Xander

X is for Xander  
  
  
  
Funny and sweet though not a nerd Thinking of you in college would be absurd Hyena, Soldier, Vampire, Double, and almost a Fish To like being yourself would be your greatest wish The wrong girls always come your way She-Mantis, Inca Mummy, and Faith couldn't stay Cordy and Anya were yours when you broke their hearts Willow and you is where the whole thing starts 


	26. Yoko Factor

Y is for Yoko Factor  
  
  
  
The group is fighting, what can we do See Angel again and coo See him hurt Riley and smile Buffy will stay mad at him for awhile Spike is up to his old tricks Verbally bashing the Scoobies give him a kick Scoobies find out his and Adam's plan Then they get ready for their final stand 


	27. Zeppo

Z is for Zeppo  
  
  
  
Zeppo the unknown Marx brother is X-man Feels like he has no place in this strange land Even though he's repeatedly proven himself He and Cordy's relationship is up on a shelf A car he borrowed to attract some girls Into the zombie bombing party starts to unfurl Faith gets the urge to finish the fight No one knows Xander saved the school that night 


End file.
